


За закрытыми дверьми

by Fatia



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatia/pseuds/Fatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кристине никогда не нравилось причинять боль.<br/>Бета: lajtara, Непокорный<br/>Написано на ФБ-2014 для команды Дивергентов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	За закрытыми дверьми

Кристине никогда не нравилось причинять боль. Разбитые носы смотрелись жутко, а сбитые костяшки пальцев ныли. После спарринга их приходилось смазывать мазью — она вызывала онемение и остро пахла антисептиком.

В Бесстрашии не принято жаловаться или просить о помощи. Не справляешься — значит, слаб. Слабость презирали почти так же сильно, как и трусость, поэтому Кристина никогда ни о чем не просила.

Она хорошо помнила, как после драки с Молли Эрик заставил ее провисеть над пропастью пять минут. Как ныли мускулы, и казалось, что она вот-вот сорвется вниз. Как ее друзья кричали, подбадривая, а она не могла думать ни о чем, кроме шума реки внизу. И представлять, как пальцы медленно соскальзывают, ногти ломаются, и она летит вниз.

Почти как птица.

Ей тогда стало интересно, похоже ли падение на прыжок с поезда? То же состояние невесомости, та же легкость в теле, тот же страх…

В себя Кристина пришла вечером в их общей комнате, когда Трис смазывала ей израненные руки мазью, а запах антисептика витал в воздухе. Раздражал, приклеивался к коже липкой пленкой, оставляя после себя онемение и ощущение беспомощности. Трис словно этого не замечала. Зачерпывала мазь и медленно втирала ее, не давая Кристине отнять руки. Монотонность движений завораживала: вверх-вниз, а потом по кругу, едва касаясь свежих ранок.

Это смущало. Кристина жмурилась, стараясь унять внезапно появившуюся дрожь в руках, и повторяла:

— Я сама!

— Конечно, — Трис кивала и продолжала смазывать ей руки.

— Черт! Неужели в Отречении все такие упрямые?

— О да! — подруга улыбнулась и добавила: — А каждый второй в голос цитирует правила фракции.

— Значит, мне еще повезло?

— Ты не представляешь насколько! — Трис тихо рассмеялась, продолжая сжимать ее руки в своих.

Это было так по-домашнему, так правильно, что Кристине больше не хотелось отстраняться, показывая, какая она крутая и самостоятельная.

Это было до моделирования.

 

* * *  
— Эй, Кристина! — Юрайя зацепился за поручень и наполовину высунулся из мчащегося поезда. Ветер трепал волосы, вздувал на спине пузырем куртку, и казалось, что он вот-вот подхватит его цепкими когтями, как щепку, и унесет далеко-далеко.

Но Юрайю это не волновало. Он весело смеялся, жмурился, отчего его красивое лицо словно светилось изнутри.

Такое беззаботное, такое по-детски счастливое.

Кристина закрыла глаза, чтобы не видеть его.

Ей было противно, а еще чуточку обидно, что кто-то может радоваться в то время, когда ей плохо.

— Чего тебе? — спросила она, все еще не глядя на него.

— Ты ведь была в Искренности, да?

Кристина кивнула. Она не хотела грубить Юрайе, но ничего не могла с собой поделать, поэтому молчала.

— Как ты думаешь, они нас примут?

— Почему ты спрашиваешь?

Кристина удивленно посмотрела на него, не до конца понимая смысл вопроса.

_…они нас примут?_

Как они могут не принять? В ее бывшей фракции ценилась честность, и пусть они не были смелыми и самоотверженными, но они бы не отвернулись от людей, попавших в беду.

— Искренность всегда придерживалась нейтралитета, как и Дружелюбие. Почему они должны сейчас изменять своим принципам? — Юрайя пожал плечами и, помедлив, добавил: — Эрудиция сейчас самая влиятельная из фракций.

Кристина промолчала. Они оба знали ответ на его вопрос: Искренности незачем изменять своим принципам.

Разве что в обмен на что-то.

— Мы будем их защищать, — произнесла она уверенно.

Кристина отчаянно хотела поверить в это всем сердцем, но сомнение, разъедающее изнутри кислотой, нашептывало, что этого недостаточно. Недостаточно просто защищать или помогать, недостаточно говорить правду или собирать урожай, недостаточно оставаться собой.

— Будем, — подтвердил Юрайя, впервые серьезно посмотрев на нее. Словно он прочел ее мысли, постыдные и пугливые. Совсем недостойные Бесстрашия, но оттого не менее реальные.

Сейчас Юрайя как никогда был похож на своего брата, и это неприятно удивило Кристину, ведь Зик выбрал другую сторону — сторону предателей.

 

* * *  
— Если ты еще раз моргнешь, то стрелки будут у тебя на лбу, — сказала Кристина, весело глядя на подругу.

С одним накрашенным глазом и яркой помадой на губах она выглядела забавно, как маленькая взъерошенная птичка.

— Это не обязательно, — Трис снова моргнула, чем вызвала неодобрительное бормотание подруги. — Косметика не сделает меня привлекательнее.

— А ты хочешь кому-то понравиться? — Кристина усмехнулась, закончив со вторым веком, и полюбовалась результатом. Кто бы что ни говорил, а правильно наложенный макияж мог творить чудеса!

Трис покраснела и пробормотала:

— Нет, конечно нет. Что за глупости!

— Да ну? Может быть Алу? Или Питеру?

— Кристина! — Трис возмущенно посмотрела на нее.

— Или Эрику?

— Кристина! — подруга метнулась вперед, пытаясь схватить ее за руку, но Кристина легко уклонилась.

Весело смеясь, она продолжила дразнить:

— А, знаю! Знаю! Ты хочешь понравиться Четыре!

Трис споткнулась, сердито посмотрела на нее и отвернулась. Со стороны могло показаться, что она слишком занята рассматриванием себя в зеркале. Но ее плечи были напряженными, а взгляд блуждал, ни на чем подолгу не задерживаясь. Трис была смущена.

Кристина перестала улыбаться и подошла к подруге. Коснулась ее плеча и, чуть помедлив, сжала. Она хотела ободрить ее, как-то сгладить повисшую между ними тишину, но все слова исчезли, оставив в голове звенящую пустоту и понимание, что где-то она напортачила.

Трис посмотрела на нее, улыбнулась и сказала:

— Все в порядке.

Впервые в жизни Кристине захотелось, чтобы так Трис улыбалась только ей: открыто, доверчиво, ярко накрашенными губами, которые хотелось…

Кристина отвернулась, прогоняя непрошенные мысли, и предложила:

— Давай я сотру помаду? Она тебе не идет — слишком яркая.

— Давай!

Трис была бы не против смыть всю косметику, но просить об этом она не решилась. Наверняка не хотела показаться слишком капризной или эгоистичной. Поэтому она послушно замерла, позволяя Кристине ватным диском стереть помаду.

Кристина же, закончив, напоследок провела пальцем по губам, чуть припухшим, словно после поцелуя, и натянуто улыбнулась.

— Так лучше? — спросила Трис.

— Намного.

Она не солгала: так действительно было лучше.

 

* * *  
— Мама! — Кристина ощутила себя самым счастливым человеком в этом забытом богом городе, когда ее обняли любящие руки родителей.

— А я говорила, что с ней все будет в порядке. А вы не верили! — довольно заметила сестра, прижимаясь к ней.

Ее лицо было радостным, но глаза оставались тревожными. Даже она понимала, что фракция всегда будет выше крови, и если глава не разрешит остаться, то все бесстрашные должны будут уйти.

Никаких исключений.

Никаких отсрочек.

— Мы должны идти на собрание. Будет голосование, — мама натянуто улыбнулась Кристине. Уставшая, постаревшая на лет десять, но по-прежнему несгибаемая.

— Нам…

«…разрешат остаться?» — осталось невысказанным. Кристина боялась этих слов почти так же сильно как моли или закрытых дверей из своего пейзажа страха. Она была бойцом, но не представляла, как сумеет выжить без фракции. Без дома, в который всегда можно вернуться.

— Не знаю, — мама пожала плечами. — Мы не хотим вмешиваться в конфликт между вашими фракциями, но если вы не будете нарушать правила, вам разрешат остаться.

— А где твои друзья? Где Уилл? — спросила Кристину сестра.

Такой простой вопрос, но ей отчаянно захотелось соврать. Сказать что-то вроде: «Не знаю» или «Они сбежали». Только не рассказывать, как Уилла заворачивали в черный мешок, мертвого и холодного, а Трис исчезла во время зачистки в районе Отречения.

Это было слишком тяжело.

Слишком реально.

— Уилла убили, — все же произнесла Кристина.

— О господи! — воскликнула сестра и сочувственно сжала ее в объятиях. — Но… кто? Как это произошло?

— Не знаю, — коротко ответила она и отвернулась.

Кристина не хотела, чтобы семья увидела ее слабой. И хоть в ее бывшей фракции слабость не считалась постыдной и никто бы не осудил, но от этого становилось еще хуже. Кристина эгоистично хотела, чтобы рядом была не семья, а Трис. С большими глазами на по-детски миниатюрном лице и яркими губами. Трис, которая скорее сама позволит себя ударить, чем даст навредить другу.

 

* * *  
— У Эрика совсем крыша поехала? Я не буду с тобой драться!

— Тише, Кристина! — Трис умоляюще посмотрела на меня. — Ничего страшного не произойдет — это всего лишь очередной спарринг.

— О да! Когда Питер тебя избил в прошлый раз, ты так не говорила.

— Ты не Питер, — резонно заметила Трис. — Ты не навредишь мне.

— Я твой друг, но если мы не будем драться, Эрик разозлится, а когда он злится, то кто-то отправляется в лазарет. Трис, он псих! Неужели ты думаешь, что если кто-то из нас упадет, то на этом бой закончится?

— Тогда не падай! — раздраженно воскликнула она. — Ты сильнее и быстрее меня. Дерись в полную силу, тогда даже Эрику не будет к чему придраться!

— Я ошиблась — вы оба психи.

Кристина злилась. Иногда Трис своим желанием помочь ближнему выводила из себя. Как можно так запросто говорить: «Дерись!», когда она заранее знала, что не могла тягаться с ней.

— Эй, вы там уснули? Ваша очередь! — рявкнул Эрик. Его сальные волосы жутко раздражали Кристину, как и пирсинг, уродующий симпатичное лицо, но она благоразумно помалкивала.

— Пошли!

Трис поднялась по ступенькам на арену и замерла в оборонительной стойке. Кристина поднялась следом, замерла на миг, зеркально скопировав движение подруги, а потом атаковала.

Удар локтем, уклон, два шага назад.

Трис приблизилась, настороженная и сосредоточенная. Она ударила, но не в полную силу — Кристина сознательно пропустила удар. Понимание того, что Трис не хотела драться, что собралась проиграть, разозлило.

Эрик кричал, что, дескать, хватит танцевать — покажите класс. Ему хотелось крови, хотелось сбитых костяшек пальцев и сломанных носов. Или ребер — не имело значения. Эрик наслаждался чужой болью и учил их делать то же самое. Это было похоже на болезнь, заразную и отравляющую изнутри.

Кристина выругалась сквозь зубы и, быстро сократив дистанцию, выбросила кулак, метя Трис в лицо. Попала — подруга даже не стала уклоняться. Это раззадорило Кристину. Ей стало интересно, насколько далеко она позволит ей зайти.

Удар, еще один, блок. Трис упала на колени, упираясь руками в пол, чтобы не распластаться на арене.

Полностью открытая.

Полностью беззащитная.

Эрик учил, что с одного удара ногой в бок можно уложить противника на лопатки. Или в голову. И то и другое болезненно и наверняка ее вырубит, но Кристина не могла.

Не могла так поступить с другом.

С Трис.

Правая половина лица у нее покраснела — завтра там появится огромный синяк, губы были разбиты, в крови, ярко-алые, а взгляд мутный.

— Падай, — выдохнула Кристина едва слышно.

«Падай!» — кричала она безмолвно, желая, чтобы Трис поддалась.

Чтобы скорее закончился этот карикатурный бой. Наверное, если бы Кристину сейчас избили, ей бы не было так больно.

Трис посмотрела на нее, моргнула, и, словно услышав, упала.

Она потеряла сознание.

— Кристина! — воскликнул Эрик, смеясь.

В этот миг, глядя на него, она поняла, что никого и никогда так сильно не ненавидела.

 

* * *  
Им разрешили остаться взамен на защиту. Выгодная сделка, хорошая. Все бесстрашные, которые не захотели присоединиться к эрудитам, на протяжении недели приходили в штаб Искренности. Кристина каждый день ждала, что Трис тоже придет к ним. Живая, невредимая.

Ал и Уилл мертвы, как и многие другие. Они остались вдвоем, и Кристина была уверена, что кто-кто, а подруга никогда не предаст ее. Трис не умела лгать, не умела манипулировать. Все те обвинения, которые выдвинула Эрудиция против нее и Четыре, были глупыми. Кристина точно знала: Трис ни за что бы не позволила убить своих друзей или сделать из них убийц.

Поэтому Кристина терпеливо ждала и надеялась, а по ночам ей снились закрытые двери, за которыми были ее друзья. И выстрелы: громкие, холодные, расчетливые.

Раз, два, три — по одному на каждого.

Кристина же в это время была за закрытыми дверьми и ничего не могла поделать. Только кричать, раз за разом ударяясь плечом о дерево, в надежде выбить их.

Но она была слаба.

Слишком слаба, и за это презирала себя.

Ей нужна была Трис. Простая, понятная, милая Трис, которая могла заверить, что все будет хорошо, которая могла сама подставиться под удар, чтобы уберечь.

В прошлый раз, после их спарринга, это сработало. Кристина верила, что сработает и в этот раз.

 

* * *  
Она засиделась в лазарете, пропустив ужин. Кристина хотела дождаться, когда Трис придет в сознание, и убедиться, что с ней все в порядке. Все же она перестаралась, — будь Эрик неладен! — и не рассчитала силу.

Птичка-Трис выглядела потрепанной. Черты лица заострились, отчего ее длинный нос выглядел еще безобразнее. На щеке наливался лиловым синяк, а дыхание было частым, беспокойным.

Кристина погладила ее по голове, словно извиняясь. Она часто так утешала сестру. Возможно это поможет загладить вину, а может и нет.

Губы Трис были алыми, воспаленными, словно накрашенные помадой. Не удержавшись, Кристина провела по ним пальцами, ощущая дрожь.

Ей было стыдно, и если бы не цвет кожи, наверняка она была бы красной, как помидор. А еще не хотелось, чтобы ее застукали за этим занятием. Черт! Она не могла объяснить себе, что творила, что уж говорить о других?

Трис вздрогнула, застонала, и Кристина поспешно убрала руку.

— Как ты? — спросила она.

— Хорошо.

— Ага, так я тебе и поверила! — Кристина нахмурилась и произнесла: — Извини… за все.

Трис улыбнулась разбитыми губами — получилось жутковато. Словно кто-то брызнул краской на лицо ребенку, и оно превратилось в гротескную маску.

Протянула руку и сдвинулась в сторону на кровати, приглашая. Кристина сбросила ботинки и легла рядом. Ей нужно было почувствовать чье-то тепло и заботу. Почувствовать себя слабой и чуточку капризной.

Почувствовать себя той старой Кристиной из Искренности, которая всегда говорила все что думает, и никогда не избивала друзей на потеху садисту-инструктору.

— Спасибо.

— Не за что, — прошептала Трис, обнимая Кристину.

Ее движения были скованными и неуверенными — ей все еще было сложно касаться других, но Кристина была счастлива, засыпая рядом с ней.

Впервые за эти недели она почувствовала себя в безопасности.

 

* * *  
— Их поймали! — воскликнула сестра.

— Кого? — спросила Кристина. Она обедала, когда малышка прибежала в столовую, взбудораженная и чуточку напуганная.

—Трис и Четыре поймали! Ну не совсем, — она смутилась, а потом поспешно добавила: — Они сами пришли и сдались. Их будут допрашивать с помощью сыворотки, представляешь?

— Стоп! Подожди, где они?

— Под стражей на шестом этаже… Эй, ты куда?!

Кристина сорвалась с места, не дослушав сестру. Трис здесь, и она жива!

Это было самое желанное и счастливое известие за последние недели.

«Теперь все точно будет хорошо», — думала Кристина, несясь по коридору. Поднырнула под руку охраннику, и сжала в объятиях Трис. Исхудавшую, повзрослевшую, с криво обстриженными волосами, но такую родную и нужную.

Ее Трис!

Кристина, не удержавшись, рассмеялась. Ее не заботило, что подруга была скованной и избегала смотреть ей в глаза, словно что-то скрывала. Было плевать на обвинения, ведь она верила, что они ложные. Ей было плевать на все!

Хотелось, как тогда в лазарете, лечь рядом, обнявшись, и забыть ненадолго о мире за дверьми.

Час спустя, когда Трис допросили с помощью сыворотки правды, Кристина больше не чувствовала счастья.

Она не чувствовала ничего, только слова: «Мне так жаль, что я убила Уилла!» — звучали в голове, да выстрелы.

Выстрелы за закрытыми дверьми.

Раз, два, три — по одному на каждого.


End file.
